


Epiphany

by pcyooda



Series: Red Collection [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ancient China, Imperialism, M/M, Music Video: Lit (Zhang Yi Xing | Lay), Soldiers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: sulay | lit!auWith you, I serveWith you, I fall down, downWatch you breathe inWatch you breathing out, outEm que Zhang Yixing finalmente se livra da sombra de lótus.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Red Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Epiphany

Um zumbido agudo soou no ouvido do imperador Zhang Yixing no exato momento em que ele viu a espada atravessar sua carne e perfurar o órgão vital pulsante. Sangue dourado explodiu do seu coração como uma bomba nuclear.

Seria aquela a hora que ele enfim iria se libertar da sombra de lótus?

Yixing olhou para o soldado parado na sua frente. O rapaz tinha dificuldade em respirar, mas mantinha o punho firme na Cortana como se a qualquer momento a espada pudesse sair do peito do imperador. Yixing também temia que isso poderia acontecer, e por esse motivo, foi que puxou o braço de Jun Mian com força para mais perto de si.

O soldado se assustou, ficando paralizado com suas ações.

"Está maluco?" Perguntou em chinês tradicional "Não dá pra saber até quando a lâmina irá aguentar."

Yixing negou com um aceno, sentindo o sangue podre subir e transbordar de sua boca. Ele fechou os olhos e vomitou o líquido preto que havia infestado o seu coração.

A lâmina então brilhou em dourado, tão forte que poderia até cegar. Jun Mian resmungou, mas ainda segurava firme a cortana de ouro. Quanto mais afundava a lâmina, mais Yixing se sentia mais limpo. A sombra de lótus parecia como uma praga em seu organismo, que apenas a pureza de uma lâmina como aquela poderia limpar.

Jun Mian por fim retirou a lâmina quando a sombra se derramou toda pelo chão. No mesmo segundo, olhou para o imperador na sua frente, que o encarava com aceitação. Sabia que iria morrer, era o destino daquela maldição. Era a única coisa que poderia fazer para salvar o seu povo da Ira do dragão.

"Senhor… me faça um pedido e eu o realizarei. Qualquer coisa que quiseres, estou aqui para ti."

Yixing sorriu pequeno, e colocou os dedos sob o machucado dentro de seu coração. Com as mãos manchadas de sangue imaculado, ele retirou uma flor branca de dentro de sua túnica. A delicada flor de lótus parecia mágica entre os seus dedos, como um artefato religioso.

O imperador manchou o caule da flor, e entregou a Jun Mian com um sorriso satisfeito. A boca ainda estava manchada de sangue podre, quando fez o seu último pronunciamento:

"Plante-a na montanha mais alta da China. Um dia quando o mundo for diferente, e quando a terra não estiver mais manchada de sangue, eu voltarei. Assim como o Sol volta todas as manhãs e as estrelas mudam pelo tempo, eu voltarei para lhe encontrar." Yixing fixou o olhar em Jun Mian uma última vez, antes de tocar o seu rosto sujo de guerra com as mãos finas. "Esperará por mim?" Ele perguntou, receoso de sua resposta. 

Jun Mian, porém, respondeu com tudo o que tinha para lhe oferecer: selou seus dedos com um beijo. Aquilo já deveria dizer tudo o que o não-dito um dia já disse. Era uma promessa séria e certa: iria esperá-lo pelo tempo que fosse.

Yixing então tentou não respirar tão rápido. Afastou-se com delicadeza do soldado ajoelhado diante de si, e retirou a túnica na sua frente. Era a primeira vez que iria de fato se transformar na frente de alguém, e sabia o quanto aquilo era complicado para si. Mas não para Jun Mian.

O imperador caminhou com dificuldade até a janela do seu quarto, na torre do castelo imperial. Estava nu, sangrando gotas douradas pelo chão onde passava. Mas bastou olhar para o soldado que ele soube: deveria agradecê-lo por ter lhe libertado.

Yixing fez uma pequena referência com a cabeça e deixou um sorriso brotar em seus lábios. Jun Mian tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas recebeu o seu agradecimento com outro aceno. A pureza do seu coração não conseguia aceitar que iriam ter que se separar, mas Yixing nunca sacrificaria o seu povo por conta de sua loucura. 

Preferia a morte do que manchar a história de sua nação.

Olhou para o Sol uma última vez. Sentiu o calor tocar a sua pele e refletir o dourado nas escamas negras de sua pele de dragão. Ele estava finalmente se transformando em quem realmente era. O momento ali, era mágico. Tão mágico e especial que não conseguia sentir outra coisa além da satisfação.

Deu um passo para frente e sentiu o vento resfriar-lhe a pele. Yixing mergulhou no vento e vôou para longe, bem em cima do céu. Conseguiu sentir as asas baterem como de costume, e quanto mais voava perto do Sol, mais se sentia perto de renascer novamente. 

Um dia, talvez, isso poderia mesmo acontecer. Mas naquele momento, a única coisa que importava era que a sombra de lótus havia virado luz.

E que Yixing estava curado. 


End file.
